


La Otra Heredera Sato

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Kudos: 2





	1. Recuerdos

Asami ha vivido una vida de lujo, pero a pesar de sus ropas de lujo y buenos modales, ella tiene un lado duro. Ella es una conductora experta y ha tenido una amplia formación en defensa propia. Asami es un "gran fan" del pro-Control.Por el arresto de su Padre, Asami se a convertido en la nueva jefa de las Industrias Futuro por el momento.Habia muchas cosas que desconocía, de su madre, del éxito de su padre, su odio a los maestros.

Hiroshi Sato,Su linaje se remonta a los primeros colonos de la Nación del Fuego en Ciudad República, aun siendo parte de el Reino Tierra. Consigo se maneja la sangre de maestro de tierra y fuego, pero atrevez de los los años desarrollo un sentimiento de ira, a su padre que era un Maestro Fuego, pues siempre se la pasaba hablando de las Glorias de Ozai, al final tomo ciertos rasgos y costumbres de la elite de la nacion del fuego. Su Abuelo materno había sido una Dai Le, bastante estricto pero venia de la clase baja. Con las leyes del señor del fuego Zukko todo habia sido un caos, maestros, no maestros, lugares sagrados invadidos, espiritus molestos.

Estando preso comenzó a escribir una serie de Cartas para Asami ....

Su rencor, odio e ira venia por que el nunca pudo ser un maestro de ninguna manera,deseaba ser mejor que ellos, asi que se dedico a dar vida a su plan: El SatoMovil. Pero necesitaba saber como y con que materiales, asi que comenzó su peregrinaje por el mundo. Primero en la nacion del fuego, donde observo como hacian armaduras, tanques de guerra, submarinos,los primeros intentos de motocicletas (De ahí el tomo la idea), espadas,lanzas,etc.

Todo enfocado al arte de la guerra, salio con varias ideas después de permanecer mas de 2 años en aquel lugar visitando a su familia , a su padre, su madre y la hermana que cuidaba de ellos. Partió rumbo a Ba Sing Se, para ver la tierra y como sacaban de ella el carbon y el metal que se enviaba a la Nacion del Fuego. Habia escuchado que en tiempos de la guerra de los 100 años hubo una maestra tierra que podia manejar el metal y era perteneciente a la familia mas rica del Mundo: Bei Fong.

Intento buscarla en su tierra natal, pero su padre le dijo que habia puesto una academia de metal control para después marcharse a Ciudad Republica con el avatar y sus amigos. Decepcionado decidio quedarse un tiempo en Gaoling para trabajar en la mina del padre de esta. Observando de cerca el metal, como trabajarlo, como hacer pequeñas piezas,tardo mucho tiempo en darle forma a un prototipo,necesitaba mucho dinero para darle vida a su creacion, por lo que de manera humilde le presento la idea al Sr. Bei Fong, quien le hizo un prestamo muy fuerte de yuans.

Contento Hiroshi con el capital necesario, sabia que necesitaría metal de la mejor calidad,asi que su tiempo se fue alargando y alargando en Gaoling, tuvo la oportunidade conocer a la Jefa de Polica Bei Fong, era mayor que el pero por el interés de sus poderes se fue acercando cada vez mas hasta forjar una amistad. En las pocas ocasiones que Sokka visitaba a Toph no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ese tipo que no le daba buena espina.

El tiempo pasaba e Hiroshi ya no era un joven, se habia vuelto un hombre, ya su cabello tenia algunas canas. Cierto dia Toph se presento con Sokka y una chica de nombre Yakuso, que rapidamente tomo la atencion de Hiroshi.

Toph: Hiro, ella es Yakuso, es mi alumna y pariente  
Yakuso: Mucho gusto,toph me ha hablado de tus ideas  
Hiroshi:el gusto es mio, enserio eres maestra tierra o metal?

Yakuso: Segun toph, pero nunca he podido hacer nada

Hiroshi: No importa seas o no maestra,eres hermosa

Sokka: Que cursis!!!!  
Toph: Calla sokka, tu tambien lo eres a solas...Lastima que no estan Yue y Sukki para demostrarlo  
Sokka: Lo siento....Ire por algo de beber  
Toph: Trae para todos!!!La Situacion esta tenza

Para entonces, ya había algunos problemas, la ciudad de reunion ya era Ciudad Republica, ya causaban problemas lo criminales. Las hijas de Toph ya habian decidido su camino. Lin era policia y Suyin aun no decidia su camino, no sabia que hacer, solo se apoyaba en Sokka.  
En medio de la platica,toph revelo que el plan de una de sus hijas era establecer una ciudad de puro metal y convertirla en un centro de artes y seguridad.  
Yasuko: a mi me gustaria, pero toph dice que no hacer ni como bailar una moneda  
Hiroshi: No importa.

Sokka: Yo nunca fui un maestro de nada, salvo del sarcasmo pero aquí estoy.

Entre Yasuko e Hiroshi, habia nacido un amor un tanto especial, pero ella aun era una aprendiz y el un inovador con sueños.

Con el correr de los años, esas cenas se volvieron un encanto de amigos. Una noche Toph beso sin mas a Sokka frente a Yakuso e Hiroshi.

Sokka: Que....Soy viudo!!! Toph es todo lo que tengo y un hermoso regalo.  
Toph: Eres un bobo, mientras lo seguia besando.

En ese instante Yakuso tomo la mano de Hiroshi y este le respondio con un enorme beso, por su sentido, Toph les recomendo que se fueran a un lugar mas intimo, como al jardin de su casa o a una habitacion, lanzandole la llave a Yakuso.

Toph: cuidala muy bien o mi padre me pedira que te llene el cuerpo de metal  
Hiroshi: Si, Toph (Apretando fuerte la mano de Yakuso)

Toph y Sokka, se quedaron bebiendo y platicando. Su estilo de amarse era un tanto peculiar preferían pelear en serio un rato, antes de derretirse uno en manos del otro.

Aquella noche, Yakuso se entrego a quien se convertiria en su esposo.La noche fue larga y llena de pasión sin medir las consecuencias.Al otro dia Toph fue a ver a Yakuso.

Toph: Deberia de Hablar con hiroshi sobre la situacion

Yakuso: Cual situacion?  
Toph: estas embarazada!  
Yakuso: No tenemos nada, yo no puedo ser maestra y el le debe dinero a tu padre ni siquiera a empezado con su diseño.  
Toph: Entonces hablare con el

La Maestra tierra cito a Hiroshi Sato en un Restaurant, para hablar de la situacion y que medidas se deberian de tomar.

Toph: debes de considerar todo,se que amas a yakuso pero debes tener que ofrecerle  
Hiroshi: Lo se, empezare atrabajar en mi diseño, por cierto tu hija esta empezando una ciudad de puro metal, podemos ir y que nos acompañe Yakuso.

Toph: Muy bien, iremos.

No fue mucho tiempo el que los tres jovenes adultos llegaron a los brillantes comienzos ciudad de Zaofu.  
Habia un par de Torres de metal, un teatro y algunas casas.fueron recibidos en la casa de la fundadora: Suyin BeFong.

Suyin: Madre, pensé que estabas molesta????  
Toph: Aun sigo, por que tu y tu hermana pelean tanto.  
Suyin: Ella es tu favorita, mama.....Hola....Yakuso

Yakuso: Hola, Su, estas tan grande y has fundado tu ciudad.  
Hiroshi: Hola, soy hiroshi Sato, me gustaria ver si se puede replicar estas piesas (Mostrandoselas a Su)  
Su: si claro, es facil, observa (Manipulando el metal y dando la forma deseada) ten estan listas.

Toph: Fácil, ya nos podemos ir

Hiroshi: No, aquí elaborare el diseño para llevarselo al sr Bei Fong.

Toph: Esta bien, su nos quedaremos un día, meses o años jajajaja!!!  
Su: Bienvenida , Madre. 

Paso el Tiempo y el embarazo de Yakuso era mas evidente, un dia mientras estaba en el jardin, Toph sientio como temblaba el vientre de Yakuso y frente a el se arrugaba una hoja de metal.  
Toph: YAKUSO!!! tu hija o hijo sera un maestro metal  
Yakuso En serio? Que alegría (Dejando unas lagrimas caer)  
Toph: le diras a sato?  
Yakuso: No, el no aprecia mucho a los maestros, me lo ha dicho todo el tiempo  
Toph: Hablare con el!!!!  
Yakuso: Espera Toph!!!

Hiroshi se encontraba en un pequeño taller a las afueras de la ciudad, dando forma a su invento: El Satomovil.

toph: Hiroshi!!!!  
Hiroshi: Si, dime :)

Toph: necesito hablar con urgencia contigo de yakuso ,sus vidas.  
Hiroshi: Si?  
Toph: Debes de saber que Yakuso, esta embarazada y casi va a dar a luz a un maestro metal

Hiroshi: No es mio!

Toph: Idiota, es tuyo!!!!  
Hiroshi: No  
Toph: Siento tu mentira, tu dolor de saber que es maestro pero feliz por ser padre!  
Hiroshi: Que quieres que aga, la amo, pero es muy pronto para tener hijos.  
Toph: Estas loco,ya eres muy mayor...aparte estuviste con ella, bobo  
Hiroshi: Tienes razon, debo de hacer algo. Cenemos esta noche solo los tres

Toph: Los 5  
Hiroshi: Como?

Toph: Tu,yakuso, yo, sokka y tu hijo

Hiroshi: esta bien, cenaremos aqui en el taller. Alas 9pm  
Toph: Mas te vale o ire por ti al fin del mundo, no olvides que es mi familia.

La noche llego en un momento, todos se encontraban callados, para Yakuso era imposible ocultar su vientre, mientras miraba con ojos compasivos a hiroshi. Sokka veia con extrañeza, a el le encantaban los niños, en especial los de Toph.

Toph: Entonces,hiroshi?  
hiroshi: Mi prototipo esta listo, se lo llevara a tu padre y are una fabrica de: Satomoviles, transportes rapidos y seguros para el hombre moderno. Ya tengo que darle a Yakuso, pero debemos olvidar este desastre  
Yakuso: Que tratas de decir!!  
Hiroshi: Es un maestro, ellos se saben defender del mundo  
Sokka: Lo piensas matar (Tomando su Boomerang con cuidado)

Hiroshi: No!!!!! Nunca!  
Toph: Quieres que se quede en la ciudad de metal!!!!

Sokka: Tu sabes todo!!!  
Toph: sus latidos lo cantan y yo los siento  
Hiroshi: si mi amada Yakuso esta de acuerdo?  
Yakuso: Pero es....nuestro hijo, al menos dejame ver que nazca y si se parece a mi o a ti  
Hiroshi: Si, mi amor (Mientras abrazaba a Yakuso) Te prometo que después de esto nos casaremos y viviremos en ciudad republica.

El dia del parto llego para Yasuko.....  
De testigos solo estaban: Toph y su hija Suyin. Sokka y Baatar cuidaban la entrada.

Un hermoso y leve llanto atravezo el aire de Zaofu, era una niña, tan blanca como su madre y de unos enormes ojos verdes, cabello negro como el ebano,las cejas de hiroshi sato y el mismo lunar que el ocultaba bajo su barba.

Yakuso: Es hermosa!!!  
Hiroshi: Lo es, pero su lugar es aquí, la cuidaran y le enseñaran lo que debe de saber un maestro metal  
Suyin: La cuidare como si fuera mi hija  
Toph: tu aun no tienes hijos,hija mía o si????

Suyin: Entonces sera mi primer hija y sera tratada como tal.  
toph:Y como se va a llamar?  
Yakuso: KUVIRA SATO, sera su nombre, pero hasta que el momento llegue o sus padres faltemos solo Kuvira.

Suyin: Muy bien sera criada como uno mas de mi familia, entrenada en metal control y las artes, una mujer fuerte y decidida.

Los dias pasaron, Yakuzo,Toph y Hiroshi partieron a Gaolin, para mostrar el nuevo invento el SatoMovil, el cual fue un éxito, ganando Hiroshi Sato favores de todo el mundo, inicando talleres,fabricas,oficinas y dando origen a Industrias Futuro.  
En la nueva ciudad de Zaofu, Kuvira crecia con Suyin y su esposo Baatar. En clases de Balett, Defensa personal y entrenamiento como maestra metal.


	2. Niñez

Los primeros años de Kuvira pasaron lentos y calmados, llena de mimos por parte de Suyin y su esposo Baatar. Años despues la familia crecio: Baatar jr., Opal, Wei,Wing y Huan. Todos hijos naturales de Su BeiFong.

Al crecer Su la metió en clases de Balett de los 5 a los 12 años, donde la chica mostró increíble flexibilidad, coordinación y capacidad de competencia.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Republica, habia otra niña muy parecida a Kuvira, de Cabello negro, ojos verdes, de piel blanca pero de menor edad. Su nombre es Asami Sato, hija de Hiroshi y Yakuso Sato.  
Criada con todos los lujos del mundo, excelentes comidas, viajes alrededor del mundo, los mejores juguetes. Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su madre, Yakuso. Leyendo libros infantiles, llendo de compras, sobre-protegiendola de todo el mundo a su alrededor. Muchas noches cuando Asami estaba dormida, su madre entraba en su habitacion para observarla y saber que estaba ahi. Cuando asami correteaba en el jardin y podia observar aquellos ojos verdes, sus entrañas se estremecian, un frio recorria su alma y comenzaba a llorar.  
Le pesaba en todo su ser haber dejado en Zaofu a su primera hija, quería decirle a Hiroshi que deseaba verla pero sabia que era imposible, el no se permitiría semejante escándalo.  
La diferencia entre las chicas Sato eran solo de 4 años, Kuvira al pasar los 12 años empezo a ser entrenada en el metal control por su "madre" Su y supervisada por Toph. Era un prodigio lo recalcaba la bandida ciega, mucho mejor que Lin o Su en su juventud, esta chica podrá ser grande. Mientras en su mente no entendía por que hiroshi la dejo, ella pudo criar a 2 hijas practicmanete sola, bueno sokka siempre estuvo con ella despues de que murio Suki.  
Asami al contrario pasando los 8 años se hizo una niña caprichosa a la que se le cumplia cualquier antojo, su padre contento de hacerlo, era la unica niña de sus ojos.

La Industria Futuro comenzo a tomar mas fuerza y poder económico, lo que trajo a Hiroshi muchos enemigos, tanto maestros como no maestros. Habia sido amenazado de muerte pero ni aun así entendía, pensaba que el dinero lo era todo. Solo se empezó a preocupar por la seguridad de su familia después de un asalto nocturno , asi que en lo que pensaba en reforzar su lujosa mansion, mando a su esposa un par de días a un elegante hotel en la parte alta de Ba Sing Se, llevando a Asami con ella. Yakuso pensó que seria la oportunidad perfecta de visitar Zaofu y ver a Kuvira.

Las maletas están listas, y el transporte Señor Sato. Muy bien muy bien, querida, disfrutaras en el hotel y su spa, tendrán seguridad y una niñera para Asami por si ocurriera algo.  
Yakuso, acepto y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió de su esposo, Asami agitaba su manita ala distancia.

La pequeña niña de ojos verdes durmió todo el camino, mientras su madre de un maletin de cuero negro con el emblema de la familia, sacaba varios papeles.  
Eran cartas escritas por ella, desde como inicio la fortuna de su esposo, planos de sus proyectos, prototipos, escrituras de terrenos, casas, acciones de la compañía, posibles contratos, una acta de matrimonio, dos actas de nacimiento, todo perfectamente sellado y firmado por ella: Yakuso Sato W.  
Supiro un momento mientras veia aquel paisaje algo desértico. Guardo Todo aquello y durmio en lo que llegaban a la ciudad de las Murallas.

Señora Sato-Hemos llegado al hotel, permitame ayudarlas.  
Gracias, joven puedo sola con mi niña, avise al señor que llegamos bien y que nos vemos en unos dias.  
Yakuso y su hija se instalaron, comieron, vieron un espectaculo, cenaron y fueron a dormir. Al otro dia muy temprano Yakuso se puso su capa color verde olivo y llamo a recepcion para pedir un vehiculo fuerte y rapido, tenia que viajar a Zaofu, dejando a su hija con la niñera, sin salir del hotel y vigiladas.

Una lagartija correlona dragon esperaba afuera del hotel, yakuso subio, escondiendo el portafolios entre sus ropas,partiendo a la Ciudad del Metal.  
El viaje fue rapido y seguro, delante de ella la ciudad de Zaofu. Identificandose pidio hablar de inmediato con Su.

Su: no lo puedo creer Yakuso,después de tanto tiempo   
Yakuso: Oh Su (Abrazandola)vine a escondidas de mi esposo y de mi hija.  
Su: Hija??? Tienes otra hija???  
Yakuso: Si, Se llama Asami y va cumplir 9 años  
Su: Y kuvira?  
Yakuso: Es mi hija (Soltándose en llanto) y la extraño mucho, me parte el alma no verla cada dia, pero el estúpido de Hiroshi no la reconoce como tal, ha cambiado mucho, solo le importa el buen nombre "Sato" y su dinero.  
Su: Tranquila, vamos por algo de te y te mostrare algo. Guardia que preparen la sala de telas, quiero una función para mi invitada.

Tomando de la mano a Yakuso se dirigieron a un espacio amplio como un salón, de madera lacada, butacas y un escenario iluminado.

Una sonata comenzó a resonar en el salon y aparecieron varias chicas, vestidas con un pantalon verde y una playera blanca, vendadas de pies y manos. Al centro sobre salia una chica de ojos verdes y un lunar. Comenzo el acto, se movian tan fragiles y fuertes, del techo calleron unas telas metalicas en las que se envolvían y caían, se volvían mas delgadas cada vez hasta convertirse en cuerdas delgadas, con las que atravesaban la escena.Cerro el telón, yakuso y su aplaudieron.

Su: La principal es kuvira, tiene un talento unico. Kuvira!!! Ven por favor.  
Kuvira: Ya voy madre  
Yakuso: No se que hacer....  
Su: Nada, te la voy a presentar  
Kuvira: Hola, buenas tardes  
Su: Ella es prima de Toph, es como mi tia o prima y tuya también  
Kuvira: Un honor conocerla (Mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte)  
Yakuso:...(Apretado igual de fuerte)

**El abrazo de una madre puede borrar cualquier dolor de este mundo**

Su: Me da gusto que se aprecien  
Yakuso: Perdón es que casi no veo a mi familia  
Kuvira: Considereme parte de ella :)  
su: Puedes ir a refrescarte, kuv.  
Kuvira: Si, hasta luego  
Yakuso: Es hermosa!!!  
Su: Se parece a ti, con las cejas de Hiroshi  
Yakuso: Vamos a un lugar privado, tengo que hablar contigo....


	3. Papeles

Yakuso y Suyin BeiFong ,se encontraban en una pequeña oficina perteneciente a Su, como Matriarca de la Ciudad de Metal.

Su: Que pasa?  
Yakuso: En este portafolio traigo papeles muy importantes  
Su: De que tipo?  
Yakuso: La verdad para Kuvira y Asami  
Su: No te entiendo?  
Yakuso: Mira es el acta de matrimonio de hiroshi y mia, las actas de nacimiento de kuvira y asami, acciones de industria futuro firmadas por mi y selladas el 60% de las acciones nivel mundial, si falto yo o mi esposo le pertenecen a kuvira, las casas en el reino tierra son 19,11 son de kuvira, las otras 8 para asami. Las 3 residencias en la Nacion del Fuego son de Kuvira, los contratos a futuro con ellos también le pertenecen a kuvira.  
Su: No estas siendo muy dura con tu otra hija?  
Yakuso: Ella se esta haciendo del modo de hiroshi y si le diera mas, le exigiría mas.Aparte solo le doy a mi hija lo que es mio por si algo llega a pasar.  
Su: tienes razón en eso, pero estas segura?  
Yakuso: La sede de Industrias Futuro en ciudad republica, 51% es de Kuvira Sato, ella sera la presidenta y dueña absoluta. Asami 49% como socia mayoritaria.  
Guarda muy bien esto por favor, es para mi niña.  
Su: No tengas cuidado, cuando llegue el momento que espero y falte mucho, yo se los entregare.  
Yakuso: Cuídate, me tengo que ir deje a Asami con la niñera, solo déjame despedirme de kuvira.  
Su: Con gusto, déjame llamarle con una guardia.

Minutos después....

Yakuso: Eres hermosa kuvira, cuidate mucho, te quiero mucho y espero verte pronto.  
Kuvira: Gracias Sra. Yakuso, yo tambien espero verla pronto

Mientras tanto en Ciudad República...

Clases de defensa personal para Asami y Yakuso  
Candados  
Reforzamiento de los muros  
Guardias las 24 horas

Listo!!! sonrió Hiroshi Sato, su mansión y su oficina estaban protegidas, según el, lo que no pensó es que un maestro tierra o fuego podría entrar fácilmente.

Yakuso salio de Zaofu con el corazon en 2, para llegar a Ba Sing Se y ver como se encontraba Asami.

Pero con el gusto de que si algo pasaba,todo estaba en orden. Sin importar el egoísmo de Hiroshi.


	4. Ataque

Yakuso llego casi al anochecer a Ba Sing Se, la niñera leia en un sillo cuidando del sueño de Asami. La Sra. Sato Saludo y le agradecio mucho, mandandola a descansar. Callo rendida a un lado del tibio cuerpo de su hija.

Pasaron los dias y regresaron a Ciudad Republica, Yakuso vio las mejoras y protecciones en la mansion, sospechando que algo no andaba bien.  
Yakuso: Para que es todo esto?

hiroshi: Seguridad propia, para protegerlas a ti y a asami, de cualquier cosa  
Yakuso: Seguro?

Hiroshi: Si, tranquila.

Los dias pasaban, volviendose semanas, estos meses y lentamente años. En ese lapso de tiempo Yakuso se las habia ingeniado para volver a Zaofu y ver como su niña Kuvira se convertia en una hermosa guerrera de 18 años y Asami en una adolescente chillona y caprichosa de 14 años.  
El cabello de hiroshi comenzaba a pintar algunas canas y su vitalidad se vaciaba como aquellas noches que pasaba en el laboratorio.Llegando tarde a la mansion Sato, pero seguro que nadie entraria.

Hiroshi habia conseguido enemigos que solo estaban esperando el momento para atacar,y destruir las armas que en secreto fabricaba para simular los poderes de los maestros.

Cierta noche, llego temprano para poder cenar con su familia y asi fue, una linda cena, un juego de mesa y un poco de licor de chocolate con su esposa y su mimada hija. Despues de un rato se fueron a dormir cada quien a su habitacion. Cerca de las 11pm. Un rato mas tarde hiroshi recibio una llamada por radio de un pedido urgente que tendria que salir a la Nacion del Fuego.Se levanto de la cama y se fue al laboratorio, despidiendose de su esposa.

Enecerrandose en el laboratorio, sin saber que era todo una trampa bien elaborada.

Varias siluentas entraton por los conductos de ventilacfion de la mansion sato,iban envueltos en trajes de ninjas. Caminando lentamente y revisando habitacion por habitacion sin encontrar nada. Hasta llegar a la habitacion principal que hiroshi compartia con yakuso.

Uno de ellos se acerco lentamente a la cama y murmuro: Llego tu hora Sato, vas a pagar por tanto daño hecho a los maestros con tus inventos. Sacando fuego de su mano, levantando la cobija, vio los ojos furiosos de Yakuso,quien ataco con tierra control, deteniendo sus manos, el maestro deba patadas lanzando fuego por toda la recamara. Mientras otros 3 maestros se unian: fuego, tierra y agua.

Por mas habilidad que tuviera la maestra tierra, la superaban en numero.Al final cansada y agotada, decidio lanzar un ultimo ataque a los aparatos que instalo su esposo, provocando que la policia acudiera enseguida, despues de eso, el maestro tierra la aprisiono, mientras el maestro agua llenaba su boca y nariz con agua ahogandola,hasta perder el conocimiento, al final los 2 maestros fuego lanzaron un ataque hasta que el cuerpo de Yakuso quedo hecho cenizas.

Las patrullas se escuchaban, los atacantes huyeron, el lider solo dijo: No debio de interferir buscabamos a Hiroshi. Mientras huian en la noche.

A kilometros de ahi,Kuvira se despertaba sobre saltada por una pesadilla donde Yakuso era asesinada.

La policia llego a la mansion sato, pero era demasiado tarde, habian huido, dejando a Hiroshi Sato viudo con su hija Asami. Apartir de ese dia las cosas cambiaron dentro de la Mansion Sato e Industrias Futuro.

El tiempo, al igual que el mar no perdonan al hombre...Los años habian pasado en Ciudad Republica y el nuevo avatar habia llegado.


	5. Patrocinio

Asami Sato habia arrollado a un joven maestro fuego llamado Mako, partir de ese momento habian comenzado a salir juntos. Apesar de los celos de Korra y de no confiar en esa boba niña nice.  
Cierta tarde paseando por el parque Mako estaba cabisbajo pues no se contaba con el dinero para el torneo de procontrol, contandole lo tragico de su historia a Asami, ella lo presento con su padre: Hiroshi Sato. Quien hipocritamente dono el dinero para el equipo para hacer publicidad a Industrias Futuro. 

Desde siempre habia repudiado a los maestros, pero despues del asesinato de su esposa lo odiaba mucho mas y le revolvia que su hija se relacionara con un asqueroso maestro fuego de clase baja. Solo finjia una sonrisa , sabiendo que era otro capricho de su hija.

Esa misma noche Mako dio la buena noticia a Bolin y a Korra, que gracias a Asami y a su padre tendrian una oportunidad como los novatos y una sorpresa mas, uniformes nuevos.  
Mientras tanto Hiroshi se reunía con los secuaces de Amon, para provar las armas e iniciar una guerra contra los maestros de Ciudad Republica y despues del mundo.

Los secuases o ecualitarios estaban felices con los avances del sr. sato. Con eso y con los bloqueadores de CHI, seria perfecto, para poder acabar con ellos. Lo que Hiroshi ignoraba es que el avatar ya se encontraba en la Ciudad y era cercana a su hija.

Mientras tanto en Zaofu Kuvira era admitida en la guardia real como capitana, a sus 22 años. Aun cargaba con ella la pena de que asesinaran a Yakuso segun lo que le platico Su y Toph BeiFong. Era una desgracia, por lo cual tambien sentia una adversion a los maestro fuego, por lo despiadados que estos habian sido a lo largo de la historia conocida.

Amon habia comenzado a juntar a sus partidarios y enfrente de ellos mostraba como quitar los poderes a un maestro, fuera cual fuera su elemento, asi mismo daba sesiones de tortura, por unos cuantos yuanes para financiar las armas, dejaba que varias personas hicieran su voluntad con maestros recien capturados, eran sometidos a golpes a puño limpio, electroshocks por pistolas y guantes, escupitajos e insultos, amputaciones de manos y pies,darles muerte con sus propios elementos: Ahogamiento, a pedradas y quemados vivos.

Todo con el fin de patrocinar el plan de amon, que pagaba a hiroshi y este a su vez patrocinaba a aquel equipo de procontrol.

Los dias pasaban, el concejal Tenzin no sabia que hacer entre lidiar con su responsabilidad con la ciudad, con el avatar y con su familia, decidio ir a visitar a Lin BeiFong, la jefa de Policia y maestra tierra/metal hija de la Bandida Ciega.


End file.
